


The Night Sky

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, Friendship, HUHUHUHU, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, RPF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, maafin, saya kebawa baper
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: “Aku sedang berpikir apa yang membuatmu suka melihat langit.” Gerard bertanya kenapa Frank tak bosan melihat angkasa malam. {#Octoberabble [Day 12 – Worried]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own My Chemical Romance and its band members. If I own them, they won't break up and leave me suffering.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 12 – Worried]}

 

Frank sangat suka melihat langit malam. Gerard tidak tahu kenapa. Setiap kali band mereka mengadakan tur atau sekedar menghadiri suatu acara dan hal-hal semacam itu, Frank pasti menyempatkan diri untuk keluar dan melihat langit. Laki-laki itu akan berdiri di balkon selama hampir satu jam penuh dan mendongak ke atas. Ia akan terdiam dan semua orang bisa melihat kedamaian di wajahnya. Sesekali, Frank akan memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam; dan saat membuka mata, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar membuatnya terlihat… _seperti Frank._

“Gee, kau memelotiku lagi.”

Sebuah suara menembus telinga Gerard. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi saat ini, di kepalanya.

Gerard nyengir minta maaf. “Aku sedang berpikir apa yang membuatmu suka melihat langit.”

Frank menatapnya sangsi, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada angkasa berselimut hitam dan percikan bintang. “Kau tidak _bakal_ mau tahu alasannya.”

“Aku tahu kau pernah bercita-cita sebagai unicorn tapi aku _enggak_ bakal menertawakan alasanmu, kok.” Gerard tertawa lalu menyesap bir kaleng di tangannya. Frank mendengus.

“Sembarangan.” Laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu itu menegakkan kepala lalu mengeraskan suara. “Yang ingin jadi unicorn ‘kan Mikey!”

Sedetik kemudian terdengar balasan dari dalam ruangan.

“Aku bisa dengar itu!”

Keduanya tertawa. Frank menyambar kaleng di tangan sahabatnya itu dan tanpa permisi meminum isinya. Gerard menatapnya, masih menanti.

“Aku masih menunggu, lho.”

Frank meliriknya dari balik kaleng di bibir. Setelah duapuluh detik menunda, ia akhirnya menarik napas pelan. “Gee, sungguh ini konyol _banget_.”

“Dan aku tumbuh _bareng_ Mike.” Gerard memutar bola mata. Ia melihat sekilat kekhawatiran di mata Frank—seolah apapun alasannya, Gerard akan menertawai itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak begitu. “Jadi, apa?”

Frank terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya terdongak menatap hamparan angkasa di atas sana. “Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu.”

“Hah?”

“Maksudku, aku hanya suka melihat langit malam.” Frank berhenti sesaat. “Terasa sangat damai. Begitu menenangkan. Dan di waktu yang bersamaan, terasa ajaib. Maksudku, kita sedang menatap sesuatu yang jaraknya tak terukur dari bumi dan sesuatu itu seolah bisa mengerjap balik pada kita. Hanya sebuah titik kecil bercahaya dan… sangat _cantik._ Sangat cantik hingga aku merasa, aku menyia-yiakannya jika melewatkannya sekali saja.”

Gerard tidak mengatakan apapun. Frank tersenyum namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

“Kau tahu, aku selalu takut berharap pada bintang jatuh. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau berharap pada kejatuhan benda seindah itu? Seharusnya saat kita melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa, kita berharap bahwa mimpi dan angan kita berada di atas sana untuk terwujud. Sama terang dan abadinya dengan bintang-bintang itu.”

Keheningan lalu melanda balkon tempat mereka duduk berdua. Gerard tak kunjung bersuara, hingga Frank harus menoleh untuk melihat apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar menyimak. Saat matanya menangkap figur Gerard, sahabatnya itu tengah turut memandang langit. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

 _Sudah kuduga._ Sejenak, Frank mengira Gerard sedang menggodanya. Alasan konyol nan sentimentil untuk kebiasaan anehnya? Gerard tidak pernah menganggapnya serius. Tapi semakin diperhatikan, Frank semakin merasa bahwa bukan itu ekspresi yang ia lihat di wajah sahabatnya ini. Kekhawatiran tak beralasan itu menguap tiba-tiba. _Gerard terlihat bahagia. Seperti itukah aku saat sedang melihat langit?_

“Itu tidak konyol, menurutku,” ujar Gerard pelan. Frank mengangkat alis. “Itu hebat sekali. Pemikiran yang sangat hebat.”

Ada perasaan hangat menguar di udara. Entah darimana. Dan saat kepala berambut merah milik Gerard tertoleh dan matanya bersirobok dengan mata Frank; entah mengapa ia tahu bahwa ia harus mengatakan ini.

 

“Mau melihatnya bersamaku lain kali?”

 

Anggukan serta senyuman Gerard mengkonfirmasi. Dan menurut pendapat Frank, langit malam tak pernah seindah ini.

 

 

 

 

**fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kayaknya ini ooc parah hiks. Saya belum pernah nulis RPF dan tangan ini tergerak sendiri sumpah. Maafin saya ngetik kilat dan engga sempet liat referensi huhuh  
> Saya terakhir baperan bandom itu udah lama, baru on lagi abis MCRX rilis kemaren itu. Maafin saya engga pernah ship anggota band sebenernya but—yah saya terpelosok dalam surga semu ini :’’)  
> I am not sorry.
> 
> dan betewe maaf banget prompt “khawatir”-nya, cuma kepake buat “hiasan” doang dan terdengar maksa :’


End file.
